


Proper rest and plenty of fluids

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: General Hux does not shy away from work even when ill. Kylo Ren will have none of it and decides to make sure Hux gets his rest.





	Proper rest and plenty of fluids

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request from Tumblr: Are you still doing fic requests? How about Hux gets really sick, but hides it and doesnt tell anyone so that he can stay focused on doing his job. One day while on the bridge or another public area he just blacks out and Kylo starts to worry cause hux isn't responding to anything, and when he finally come to, Kylo is the one to take care of him, because gosh darnit I want some fluffy kylux

“General Hux!” Ren entered the bridge with his usual flourish and stomped across the walkway to the weapons console where Hux was holding conference with Captain Opan. “I need you to authorize this.”

Ren shoved the datapad in the General’s face, readying the retort for his customary, immediate denial of whatever it was that Ren was needing. They would argue, Hux wouldn’t even read the request until after a good row, and then it would fall on Ren to soften the General to his needs. All in all, a very satisfactory arrangement although it meant that Ren’s quarters were slowly filling up with all sorts of unnecessary items – there was only so many times he could ask for a private gym, or a new TIE fighter, or trooper escort.

Ren opened his mouth to shout thinly veiled threats before it registered that Hux had not spoken or moved, and that he was not so much standing by his Captain but being propped up against the console, face white and glistening with sweat. Captain Opan had the expression of a man who had just gotten his toddler to sleep and now the Imperial marching band had turned up for rehearsal. 

“Sir, the General is, um, unwell.”

“I can see that! What is he doing on the bridge? He should be in the medbay!”

“The General is very conscientious of his duties, sir. Also, he has expressed his desire to space anyone who interrupts his work.”

Ren resisted the urge to poke Hux and see if he would fall over. “Tell me, Captain, has he _ever_ actually carried through with that threat?”

“Um...”

“What’s wrong with him anyway?”

“We believe it to be the flu, sir. His voice gave out yesterday and it seems he’s running a fever now.”

“And you just let him do this? You’ll shove him in a handy corner and pretend that nothing’s wrong and, and –“

“Anticipate his orders, sir. Yes, sir”

“What nonsense! I’ll take care of him. You have the bridge, Captain.”

“Sir, it might be for the best just to let the General – “

“Captain! The General is clearly not able to space anyone in his condition, while I stand right here with full command of my faculties and powers. Now do as I said! And send a med droid to his quarters.”

Ren ignored any further protests and grabbed Hux by his elbow. The General jolted to some semblance of clarity and whimpered when Ren began to forcibly walk him out from the bridge. “Walk, or I will carry you,” he hissed in Hux’s ear. Hux complied, and that made Ren’s heart skip a beat from worry. Once out of the doors, he threw caution to the wind, wrapped one arm around Hux’s back and the other round his knees and hoisted the struggling man to up to his arms.

“…space…you.”

“You wish. What were you doing working? I know you’re not as intelligent as you think you are, but this is a new low.”

“…airlock…”

“No, you won’t. Opan is loyal to you and has served you well.”

“…cold…”

“That’s the fever. Now shut up and let me do this.”

“…won’t…see me?”

“What are you willing to pay for me to make sure no one remembers this?”

“…ing…stard...”

It was a bit of a struggle to manoeuvre Hux’s long limbs through the doorway and into his bed but in the end, Ren managed it. Removing Hux’s boots and uniform were another battle even with Hux’s feeble attempts to help. Ren propped Hux up with his pillows, drew the blanket over him and the stood by the bed, stupidly wanting to hug Hux to his chest to alleviate the sudden emptiness in his arms.

“…pad…”

“No. You are not in any condition to work. Go to sleep.”

Even in his feverish state, Hux’s glare had not lost its power. “…reports…”

“I said no. There’s a droid on its way but it seems I’m forced to stay here until its arrival. You, General, are an awful patient.”

“Never had much patience.”

“A full sentence! I’m still not letting you anywhere near your datapad. You need to rest.”

Ren wheeled around to let the med droid in. What he should do was to let the droid do its thing and let Hux to sleep off his fever, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to walk out of the room. The droid finished its work and as expected diagnosed a common cold and prescribed rest and fluids. 

It turned out the Ren was right not to leave because as soon as the droid left Hux was scrambling for his datapad and getting out of bed. Ren had to lie down on top of him to stop his attempt at escaping.

“You are not going anywhere, Hux. Stay. In. Bed.”

“…leave me…you…ingrate…”

“Fine. You leave me no other option. Just remember that this was all your own doing.”

Ren floated an increasingly furious Hux up from the bed, propped the pillows against the headboard and settled himself leaning on them. He let Hux glide down gently, arranged him until he was leaning on his chest and wrapped his arms around Hux. “I told you I’m not letting you out of this bed.”

Hux grumbled something but nestled closer. Ren suppressed a smile when an idea struck. 

“I’m going to read you a bed-time story, Hux.”

“...story?...”

The datapad flew closer, remained hovering in the air and lit up. Ren searched for the tone of voice he remembered from his childhood when his mot- General Organa had read Ben his bed-time stories and began.

“Regarding the recurring circuit malfunctions with the Gemon-8 ion engine speed sensors the following procedure is suggested…”


End file.
